kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Keele
Appearance Keele does not have a true physical human-like form and instead appears mostly as a black mist. She can also appear as black ropes protruding from a person when she's possessing them. Personality Sadistic. She does things for herself, even if she claims to want to help people. She excels in tricking people and claimed to do everything she does for "gluttony," even though that's not really true. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths -Keele was created to be the ultimate shield. She can withstand multiple attacks without even flinching. -Can harden her black mist self to withstand attacks. She can also create ropes while she's possessing a person to protect them and wrap around things. -She has been known to create small portals which some of her ropes could fit through, although it takes a lot out of her so she doesn't do it much. Weaknesses -No true forms of attack. Even though she has her black ropes, they're not so good with trying to stab through someone. -She's made of magic. If there's an ability or weapon that can manipulate or destroy magic in some way, she will fall victim to it. Relations King Nick - Person she brainwashed. King Aeron - More than likely hate each other. She does know about the bounty places upon him and his debating about trying to kill him. Bastallio - Again, more than likely hate each other. Azufre - Person she's gonna possess. Azufre is actually terrified of her. Background She was created in Hell by a demonic alchemist. His goal was to create a weapon that could deflect even the strongest attacks. So really he created a shield instead of a weapon, but that doesn't change the fact that the shield he created wanted to be ''alive. ''First, after being let out of a glass bottle she was being kept in, she possessed the alchemist. She used him to escape from Hell then eventually killed him after she was through. She gained her ideal of gluttony while inside that alchemist and has been using it as an excuse as to why she's out and about. She has also claimed for her species to be a demon, since she came from Hell, but in reality she has no clue what she is. A while passed and she eventually found a burned down village. Her misty form glided over to a pot that had been left in the flames. She stayed in there for a while to rest, but her rest was interrupted by an elf that was stumbling y and broke the pot under her feet. Keele shot out of the pot and into the Elf, possessing it and using it as a host for a while. By using the small elven girl as a host, she was able to figure out the majority of her defensive powers. The small elven girl had many friends, though, and one of them was able to force Keele out of her host. After getting thrown out, she came across a new host, Azufre. She was able to convince the new host to let Keele in in exchange for having her goal come true. Of course, Keele never held her part of the bargain. She enjoyed Azufre's body and wanted to stay as long as she could in it. It even got to the point where Azufre's skin turned pale and some parts of it started turning gray as well. When physical changes began happening to Azufre, that's when random people stepped in once more and forced Keele out. After a series of body jumping, Keele finally found herself in The Kingdom of Lleh. While there, her current host was about to loose energy and so she needed a plan to try and find a new host quick. That plan was overshadowed by her chance to have a bit of fun with the kings, of course. With the help of Mephisto, she was able to surround King Nick in a ball of a hardened version of herself. While inside the ball, she taunted Nick with talking and illusions, brainwashing him into a awkward mess, making him no longer himself. The ball around him dissipated and she returned to her now dead host. Of course, she would not be able to make a clean get away. King Aeron sent a blade into her host's shoulder, the blade could drain magical energy from an opponent. Keele was sucked into the sword while King Aeron ordered Bastallio to take the sword which held Keele down into the armory. Bastallio decided to take a look in the sword. His offensive skill was matched by her defensive powers, but Keele did not have as much battle experience as him which led to her downfall. Since she was a form of magic, she could not be killed unless through specific means. This led Bastallio to take her out of the sword and to allow Keele to use his body as a sort of "hub" to get to another host. One day, Keele was amazed to find one of her old favorite hosts, Azufre, walking around in Lleh. With the help of Retribution who was also inside Bastallio, Keele was able to possess Azufre once more while Azufre and Bastallio were sparring. Bastallio, not being happy with this, used a time-reversing magic to expel Keele out of Azufre's body once more. After Keele left Azufre's body... she didn't really have a reason to fully leave her. When Azufre fainted from the magic, there was no mist which traveled out of her. Keele simply possessed her stone sword. Quotes "I prefer females, although a feminine man will do nicely." -Keele when talking about what kind of body she wants. "...Aw, would you like some of my homemade pumpkin pie?"